Blair Waldorf
Blair Cornelia Bass (z domu Waldorf) '''bohaterka książek pod tytułem Plotkara i ich serialowej adaptacji, w której gra ją Leighton Meester. Blair jest nazywana na Upper East Side " Królową B". Jej mąż Chuck Bass jest miłością jej życia. Jej najlepsza przyjaciółką jest Serena van der Woodsen. Przyjaźni się również z Nate'em Archibaldem i Danem Humphreyem. Wygląd i styl Blair jest najmodniejszą i najpiękniejszą osobą na Upper East Side. Jest córką odnoszącej niemałe sukcesy projektantki Eleanor Waldorf, co przyczynia się do jej dużego znaczenia w świecie mody. W serii książkowej jest ona ukazano jako brunetka, która nigdy nie gubi swojego tytułu Królowej B. W sezonie 2 w serialu telewizyjnym jest uznana za najpiękniejsza kobietę przez czytelników Glamour.com. Dodatkowo jej szafa nie raz zdobyła uznanie we wcześniejszych sezonach. Wśród naturalnego piękna wyróżnia się jej silny charakter. Jej makijaże są piękna, podkreślają oczy. Panna Waldorf ubiera się klasycznie. Ubierała się jak jej inspiracja Audrey Herburn. Bycie ikoną stylu było dla niej wyzwaniem, ponieważ podświadomie konkurowała z Sereną, jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Czasami Blair tworzy komiczną paranoję, co prowadzi do pytania jej postrzegania rzeczywistości. Jednak to ostatecznie Blair zostaje Królową sceny społecznej, zarówno w czasie nieobecności Sereny jak i po jej powrocie, w każdym sezonie Plotkary. Osobowość "Jest tylko jedna królowa suka w tym mieście, i to ja." - Blair "Ta dziewczyna jest naprawdę silna. Niezależna. Szczera. Piękna. Zdolna do wszystkiego... i ani nikt, ani żaden magazyn nie sprawi, że utraci swoją pewność siebie." - Dan Pomimo uprzywilejowanego i wyraźnego stylu życia, Blair charakteryzuje się ciekawym poczuciem humoru. Swojego czasu ambicja Blair doprowadza ją do pozycji księżnej. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Blair pełna jest niepewności mimo mylącej zewnętrznej osłonki pewnej siebie królowej Manhattanu. Zwykle takie uczucia są spowodowane myślami, że jest gorsza od Sereny. Podczas gdy Serena zawdzięcza swoje sukcesy przypadkom, Blair walczy o swoje i sukcesy zawdzięcza swoim talentom lub sabotażowi. Zazwyczaj Blair znajduje rywali w kobietach, w tym (a czasem szczególnie) w Serenie, jej najlepszej przyjaciółce. Rezultatem tej niepewności jest to, że Blair nie ufa łatwo, a kiedy poczuje się zdradzona bardzo ją to boli. Jednak pomimo jej manipulacji i często bezwzględnego zachowania, okazuje się mieć charakter wrażliwy i kochający. To zazwyczaj objawia się, gdy Blair musi stanąć w obronie kogoś kogo kocha. Warto zauważyć, że ta strona objawia się dzięki Serenie i Chuckowi. Blair również rzadko się poddaje, co widać, gdy Chuck opłakuje śmierć ojca, a ona ciągle do niego przychodzi ze wsparciem, nawet gdy on to odrzuca. Romantycznie mówiąc, Blair zazwyczaj znajduje się w konflikcie między oczekiwaniem jej własnych pragnień, a tym co naprawdę chce. Z wyjątkiem Chucka (i Dana w sezonie 5), Blair prawie zawsze prowadzi relacje z mężczyznami, którzy oferują symbol statusu (Nate będący przystojnym Archibaldem lub królewskie tytuły, które towarzyszą lordowi Marcusowi lub Księciu Louisowi). Mimo porządku społeczno-wspinaczkowego jej życiu miłosnym, Blair wydaje najszczęśliwsza, kiedy ma ona kogoś do knucia intryg wraz nią. Seria Książek W książkowej serii Plotkara Blair Waldorf jest córką Harolda Waldorf, bogatego prawnika i Eleanor Waldorf, bogatej dziedziczki z rodziny Upper East Side. Ojciec Blair został złapany podczas zdrady Eleonory z innym mężczyzną o imieniu Giles, który spowodował ich rozwód. Niedługo potem Harold przenosi się do Francji wraz z Giles, pozostawiając Eleanor i Blair na Upper East Side. Blair dorastała wśród najlepszych przyjaciół Sereną van der Woodsen i Nate'em Archibaldem. Wkrótce matka Blair spotyka faceta imieniem Cyrus Rose, bogaty architekt. Blair nie może zaakceptować Cyrus i pragnie aby on i jego syn Aaron Rose po prostu zniknęli z ich życia. Ale niestety dla Blair, Cyrus i Eleanor biorą ślub i ej matka szybko zachodzi w ciążę z małą dziewczynką o imieniu Yale (wybór Blair). Blair spotyka Nate'a Archibalda w pierwszej książce, dopóki nie dowie się, że spałą z nim Serena, dzięki czemu jej zła na nich obu. Niedługo później pozwala odejść gniewowi w niepamięć i wszyscy są znajomymi ponownie w książce 2 i 3. Później w późniejszych tomach Blair dostaje się do wymarzonego Uniwersytetu Yale i jego absolwentów. W szkole Chuck często ją podrywa, ale później daje sobie spokój z zalotami. Pod koniec serii ona i Serena kłócą się o Nate'a, ale postanawiają odpuścić i żyć własnym życiem. Blair kocha zakupy w Barneys, Bendela i Bergdorf. Ona i jej ojciec uwielbiają buty, ich ulubionym projektantem jest Christian Louboutin. Blair uwielbia Audrey Hepburn i jej ulubione filmy to Śniadanie u Tiffany'ego i Rzymskie wakacje. = Serial '''Sezon 1 Blair pojawia się po raz pierwszy, odsuwając od siebie Serenę, która wróciła po nagłym wyjeździe bez pożegnania. Gdy wreszcie dziewczyny się godzą, odkrywa że Serena i Nate uprawiali seks za jej plecami i nie umieli się do tego przyznać. Przebacza Nate'owi, ale od nowa się z nim kłóci gdy idąc do pokojowego hotelu w celu kochania się, zastaje tam czekającą na chłopaka Serenę. W zemście mówi Danowi że Serena spała z Nate'em. W końcu dziewczyny po szczerej rozmowie się godzą. Blair zaprasza na nocowanie Jenny która chce dołączyć do "wrednych dziewczyn". Blair i Nate kłócą się po czym dziewczyna z nim zrywa, a następnie traci cnotę z Chuckiem w limuzynie. Potem godzi się na chwile z Nate'em, ale po nie pokazaniu się na jej siedemnastych urodzinach znów kończy w ramionach Chucka. wkrótce zakańcza z nim znajomość i próbuje zacząć związek z Natem od nowa, kochając się z nim i ukrywając swój romans z Chuckiem. Roman i Harold odwiedzają NY i ostatecznie Blair zaakceptowała Romana w swojej rodzinie. Blair podejrzewa że jest w ciąży, więc Serena namawia ją do zrobienia testu ciążowego, na jej szczęście negatywnego. Wtedy wychodzi na jaw że spała z Nate'em i Chuckiem w tym samym tygodniu, co niszczy jej pozycje społeczną, Nate z nią zrywa i Chuck mówi że nic od niej więcej nie chce. Jenny wygryza ją z roli królowej, a ona chciała uciec do Francji. Serena jednak poszła po nią i obiecała że jej pomoże i jej nie zostawi. Wraca do szkoły po skandalu i sabotuje Nelly Yuki. Odzyskuje swój tytuł królowej, upokarzając Jenny. Wysyła Georginę na obóz dla trudnej młodzieży. Cytaty "Jeśli czegoś naprawdę chcesz, nie dasz się powstrzymać nikomu ani niczemu." "Przeznaczenie jest dla przegranych. To głupie wymówki dla ludzi którzy wolą czekać aż coś się wydarzy, zamiast samemu powodować te wydarzenia." "Najważniejsze części zdarzenia, to te, na które nie jesteś zaproszony." "Wszystkie głosy w mojej głowie krzyczą "nie rób tego!", ale ja nie słuchałam. Podążałam za sercem, bo cie kocham" "Tak bardzo próbowałam być Sereną, ale po prostu nie mogę przestać być Blair." "Jestem chora z ciągłego wyglądania jak Darth Vader stojący koło Sunshine Barbie." "Nie możesz sprawić by ludzie cię kochali, ale możesz sprawić że będą się cie bać." "Zgubiłam siebie, ale nadal chce się znaleźć." "Jeśli chcesz być częścią tego świata, musisz się pogodzić z tym że ludzie będą o tobie gadać. Zastanów się tylko czy to jest tego warte." "Uczucia są bezsensowne, dezorientują cie. Sprawiają że jeździsz godzinami w około, by zaprowadzić cię dokładnie tam skąd startowałeś." "Nie słyszałeś? Jestem najbardziej szaloną suką tutaj." "Potrzebujesz więcej, niż kiedykolwiek będziesz mieć, żeby zniszczyć Blair Waldorf." Kategoria:Postacie